


Day 2 - Balcony Sex

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac is afraid of heights... Jack wants to help cure him
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Day 2 - Balcony Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



Mac wandered into the room and was blown away by the decadence. He felt like a prince. The room was sleek and white with accents of gold paint, and deep red upholstery. And it was huge.

“I have never stayed in a presidential suite before,” Jack giggled as he wandered around inspecting every room with a skip in his step. “Dude!” He called from the bedroom. “This bed is huge man! I might lose you in it! And it’s got curtains around it and everything!”

Mac smiled. Jack got happy over the simplest things. It was endearing.

Jack came back into the main room. “You are not gonna believe the jacuzzi tub we got in here,” he said. “Oh man this is gonna be a great two days.” He wandered through the glass doors onto the dark moonlit balcony.

Mac wandered over to take a look at the bar, see if he could find them a few beers. Maybe a bottle of wine that Jack would actually consider.

“Mac!” Jack called from outside. “Get out here! The view from here is insane!”

Mac followed Jack’s voice, but stopped when he reached the door. The balcony was wide, the and walls around it were tall, but their room was very high up. Mac’s stomach skipped and churned at just the thought of how high up they really were. And what it meant to step out onto that balcony. It meant being suspended over that much open air. He felt nauseas.

Without turning away from the edge, Jack motioned for Mac to join him as he looked out over the view.

Mac couldn’t even see more than a few feet in front of him, the distance blurring with his vertigo. He felt like he was falling.

“Come on man,” Jack said. “You can see the Eiffel Tower from here man! It’s so cool!”

“Naw, I’m good,” Mac choked out.

Jack finally turned around, looking frustrated and then his face turned to concern. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost hoss,” he said, coming over in a few quick strides. “You alright?”

Mac waved away the concern and shook his head. “Yeah. Fine. It’s just…” he waved his arm toward the edge. “What floor are we on again?”

“I don’t remember,” Jack admitted. “Top floor. I know that. 33 or something.”

Mac felt dizzy.

“Come on man,” Jack said. “We’re in a building. You’ve jumped out of buildings with me before. This is no big deal.”

“I’m fine inside,” Mac said. “I’m just gonna go back inside and-”

“I don’t think so,” Jack said, firmly grabbing Mac’s arm to stop him from slinking away. “Jacky boy’s got you. And you’ve gotta see this view baby. It’s a million dollar view. Maybe even a billion dollars.”

Jack let his fingers loosen so Mac was free to move.

“I ain’t gonna force you,” Jack said. “But I’ll be right there with you. Come on man. It’s amazing.”

Mac’s breathing was increased, and he felt his eyes widen at just the idea of it. But he trusted Jack. Jack, who was so excited to show this to him.

“Maybe I can even add a little incentive for you,” Jack said with his most devious and devastatingly attractive grin. He stepped closer until his warm breath was tickling over Mac’s face. “Make it worth your while.” He leaned in and licked at the birthmark just under Mac’s jaw. “If you get my drift.”

Mac laughed, but it was breathy and excited. “Jack, there are people in California who get your drift right now.” The feelings of terror and excitement mixed together inside Mac to form a sort of odd aphrodisiac. He was suddenly very excited and full of anticipation. Jack had made a lewd but unspecific promise. What exactly were his plans?

Mac took a step out onto the balcony, just one single step, and felt like he was going to pass out. The combination of blood rushing south and dizziness at the prospect that he was walking across a single piece of concrete suspending him over 30 floors from the earth made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster.

Jack raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Wow. At this rate, you’re gonna get to the edge in time to watch the sun rise.”

Mac laughed, and it calmed him, shaking the tension and worry from tight muscles. He ventured a few more steps. He reached out and pulled Jack’s hand tightly into his own, and it got easier to move. Jack was with him. Right next to him. With Jack at his side nothing could go wrong.

With only a few more steps they were at the edge. The tall wall around the balcony was thick, and yet the moment Mac could see the ground below them he felt like it was swooping up toward him. He gripped tightly at the wall, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the rough concrete.

“Distance Mac,” Jack said softly beside him, talking into his ear. “Look at the distance. It’ll be easier. Don’t think about the height.”

Mac did as instructed and found that when he looked far off into the lit up, sparkling city, he almost couldn’t tell he was so high up anymore.

“Now you just stand there and enjoy the view,” Jack said in his most gravelly, sexy voice. He stepped up behind Mac and reached his hands around to undo Mac’s belt.

Mac pressed back into Jack with a jerk. “Wait. What are you-”

“I thought people in California had my drift?” Jack asked with a smile in his voice. “How did you not catch it?” He had Mac caged in and didn’t let him move back.

“I just… I wasn’t sure… you can’t mean… out here?” Mac asked. “Right here at the edge like this?”

“Oh, that’s exactly what I mean,” Jack said roughly into his ear. He’d finished with the belt buckle and his hands stilled. “In or out hoss. I’m not gonna force you to do nothin’. You know that ain’t me. But damn if I don’t wanna do some awful dirty things to you up here right now and take your mind off what’s got you so rattled.” He nuzzled against the back of Mac’s neck and let his fingers tickle down across the front of Mac’s jeans. “So you give me the all clear. Or we can go inside and make good use of that football field sized bed.”

Mac shuddered, but not from the height anymore. He turned his head into Jack’s nuzzling, and got a few gentle, loving nips along his jawline. “Do it Jack,” he said. “Whatever you want.”

“You sure?” Jack asked, sounding a little surprised.

“God. Please.” Mac’s words came out a whisper, but he pushed his hips back against Jack to add conviction to them.

Jack made a needy noise against the back of Mac’s neck as his hands rushed with the button and zipper of Mac’s pants. And then Jack’s warm breath was gone, and Mac’s pants and underwear were sliding down, along with Jack. The loose hem of his shirt tickled at bare skin in the cool night air on the balcony, and Mac inhaled a sharp breath, his arousal skyrocketing.

He expected Jack to come back up and kiss his neck while his hands went to work.

Instead, Jack stayed on his knees behind Mac and his breath was hot and wet against Mac’s ass. And then he gently bit into the soft sensitive skin of one cheek, and Mac’s hips bucked without his permission. He was already so hard that he could barely think straight, and when Jack nuzzled and tentatively licked between his cheeks, Mac gripped the edge of the balcony wall hard and leaned forward, inadvertently looking straight down at the ground.

The earth seemed to surge up toward him, and he felt lightheaded suddenly.

“Oh god Jack,” he huffed out softly. His knees were weak.

Suddenly Jack was standing behind him, arms wrapped around his middle. “Distance Mac,” he said, fingers gently pressing under Mac’s chin to force him to look up.

But Mac felt stuck, transfixed on the ground so far below.

“Close your eyes,” Jack said, putting a little command in his voice. “Close your eyes now. Listen to Jacky boy. I’ve got you.” He tightened his arms around Mac’s waist.

Mac did as instructed and closed his eyes. Jack’s hand came up again and easily tilted Mac’s chin this time.

“Now do as you’re told and keep your eyes on the skyline,” Jack said. “If you keep interrupting me I’m never gonna get to have any fun.”

“Alright,” Mac said opening his eyes and not feeling dizzy at all as he looked into the distance. “Alright, I’m good. Come on. I’m good. Let's go.”

“So bossy,” Jack joked as he slid back down Mac’s body. He didn’t tease this time, but spread Mac open with deft hands and licked into him.

They didn’t do it often. It was usually reserved for a special occasion, or apparently confronting one of their worst fears. Mac tried not to thrust his hips back onto Jack’s tongue; tried not to force that hot, slick, talented tongue of Jack’s further into his body.

Jack laughed softly at each twitch of Mac’s body, and made obscene slurping noises as he sucked and licked and nibbled. He pulled back, and Mac groaned. The sound echoed off the hotel’s walls, bouncing around them.

The recurring sound made Mac look around and he realized that despite being the highest building around, leaned over the railing like he was made him visible to windows in every direction.

“Jack,” Mac gasped, looking over his shoulder. “We should probably go inside. People can see-”

“What can they see Mac?” Jack asked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he pulled a little bottle from his pocket and popped the cap. He squirted a generous amount of the lube onto his index and middle fingers and licked his lips. “They see you leaned over the edge of your balcony, still wearing your shirt. Enjoying the view. And that’s it. And that’s all.”

“I’m pretty sure anyone watching the look on my face will know exactly what’s going on,” Mac replied, swallowing heavily as Jack spread him open with one hand and started massaging around the ring of muscle he’d loosened with his tongue.

“Then I guess you better keep your poker face on hoss,” Jack said, grinning evilly. “If you can.”

“Oh god Jack, you’re gonna kill me.”

Jack pushed both wet fingers in together. Mac’s body was still tight, and Jack went slow.

Mac breathed deep and turned back to the skyline. His arousal was taking over now, and the coiling dread in his gut had been replaced by want.

Jack’s fingers finally slid in all the way, and Jack started to move them in and out, loosening Mac up. Jack knew his body well enough to curl his fingers just right and hit that magical spot inside him that made him gasp and grunt and thrust forward into thin air.

“You got any idea what you look like right now?” Jack asked as his fingers slid and tickled and plunged inside.

“No,” Mac gasped, not even sure what he was answering to he was so desperate.

“I’m gonna remember this for a long time Mac,” Jack said. “Leaned against the wall like this, panting and moaning, but quiet-like, trying to be discreet. Still wearing your shirt. Pants around your ankles. Pushing back onto my fingers like you want more.”

“I do,” Mac groaned. “I want more. I can take more.”

Jack slipped his fingers free and pushed three in.

Mac forced himself to take deep breaths, and willed his body to relax. His mouth hung open, but he couldn’t seem to make it close again, and a little string of saliva dripped from his bottom lip. He didn’t care.

Suddenly there was a hand on Mac’s cock, a tight grip for him to fuck into. And he did, his hips not listening to his permission. Jack had reached up between his legs and taken him in hand without warning.

The noises that barked out of Mac were obscene and outrageous, but he didn’t care.

Jack let go just as suddenly as he’d started. “Not yet,” he said as three fingers bottomed out.

“What’s…” Mac shook and shuddered under Jack’s touch. “What’s… the plan?” He asked brokenly.

“The plan is I’m gonna fuck you,” Jack said roughly. “If that’s what you want. I’m gonna stand up and fuck you right here where everyone can see if they decide to look up. They’ll know exactly what we’re doin'. But they’ll have to look quick cause I’m real worked up Mac. It’s gonna be fast and it’s gonna be hard.” To emphasize he jabbed unforgivingly at Mac’s prostate, making him yelp with the sudden pleasure of it. “That is, if you’re up for it.” Sweet Jack, always checking in even when he was taking charge.

“Fuck yes,” Mac said. He rarely swore, and he knew it would drive Jack over the edge.

Jack growled, pulled his fingers out and stood up. Mac heard the soft sound of Jack’s zipper, and braced himself. Jack lined up and pushed in slowly. Despite what he’d said they were always careful with each other. Three fingers had been more than enough and it was a quick slide for him to be all the way inside, flush against Mac.

It felt so incredibly dirty. Jack was still wearing his soft t-shirt. The hem of Mac’s button-up was fluttering loose around his hips. They were pressed hard up against the wall of the balcony, looking out over the city while Jack was deep inside him. Mac’s stomach fluttered with so many sensations: his fear surged again a little when he looked down, the arousal that was pressing his heart rate to dangerous levels, and the thrill of the possibility that people could be watching made his stomach jolt nervously.

“Oh god Jack,” he whispered, turning his head a little to catch Jack’s eye. Their position wasn’t right for kissing, but Jack just kissed his neck in response instead.

Jack pulled back slowly and thrust in slow but hard. The muscles in his thighs were hard as stone against Mac’s legs. And then Jack started a rhythm, and it built quickly. In moments their skin was smacking together, and Jack’s hand had come up to tug at Mac’s hair.

Little moans and groans were punched out of Mac with every hard pump of Jack’s hips.

Jack wrapped an arm around Mac, low, and took him in hand again. But this time there was no teasing, it was pure animal lust; tight grip, twist just the way Mac liked it, focus on the sensitive skin at the head. Jack shifted his stance and suddenly the world was tilting, but not from Mac’s fear of heights; Jack knew the exact angle to give Mac the most pleasure, and he was right on the money.

Mac tried to whisper, but the way the air was being forced from his body with every slap of Jack against him, he could have been shouting for all he knew. “Right there Jack,” he got out. “Yes. Right there. I’m gonna - I’m coming!” He knew he shouted the last as the excitement surged low in his body and he came over Jack’s hand. He gripped the edge of the balcony tighter as he pressed back against Jack, hoping the feeling would somehow be drawn out and last forever.

Jack bit at the back of Mac’s neck. “I’m coming baby,” he said softly. And then his rhythm faltered to a few last hard thrusts.

And then they were still.

The silent cool evening air whirled around them.

Jack leaned forward and put his hands on the balcony wall, shifting inside Mac in the best possible way, little pops of pleasure going off at the feel of wet, slick skin inside.

“So?” Jack asked eventually, once he got his breath back under control. “What do you think? Cured of your fear of heights?”

Mac laughed, and groaned in disappointment when the tensing of his muscles pushed Jack free of his body. He turned to look Jack in the eye, leaning back against the wall, caged in by Jack’s arms. “I don’t know,” Mac replied. “Maybe we should try again, just to be sure.”

Jack laughed, warm and loud and leaned in and kissed Mac like he’d been starved for it. “You got it,” he said.


End file.
